The Hospital
by Little Kunai
Summary: Gaara is captured by a gloryseeking clan head, and is being held prisoner at...a mental hospital! He would have gotten out sooner, but with his gourd gone, and having thorzine routinely injected into him, he needs a little help from Naruto and his sibling


Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

**The Hospital**

Naruto had just returned from a two-month long mission, it was four in the morning and the blonde ninja was absolutely exhausted. He trudged into his apartment, and fell onto the bed without bothering to change out of his dusty, and bloodstained clothes. No sooner did his head hit the pillow, when his eyes drooped shut. He was already in that place between dreaming and consciousness, when someone knocked on his door. Naruto was of two minds of that point, to either just let the inconsiderate bastards kill him, or actually get up and place a couple of kunai in their throats. He quietly got up, struggling to keep his eyes from closing. "Naruto! It's me Temari! I need to talk to you about Gaara! He's in trouble!" Naruto opened the door, and let Temari in, if she decided to kill him now, at least he could get some rest! "Huh? What happened to Gaara?" He mumbled. "He's being held prisoner." Naruto's eyes widened, "Where at?" He asked sharply, fearing the Akatsuki had gotten their filthy hands on him at last! "Lemme explain." Said Temari, "In the last week, Kankuro found out that the head of one of the lower clans had been planning on making a name for herself, by taking out Gaara. It turned out to be a ruse, and he was kidnapped tonight and we followed him to a place called a mental hospital." Naruto blinked. "A mental hospital? What's that?" "I don't know, but without his gourd, he can't defend himself!" Naruto was now wide awake, and he shouted "Lead the way Temari!"

Gaara glared at the psychiatrist. "Well let's see, it says here that you have violent tendencies, suffer from severe insomnia, you believe you are possessed by some sort of demon, and that you have super powers am I right?" Gaara said nothing. "We have pills that can help you sleep young man." He said smiling, and signaled a nurse to bring in a small tray with water and white pills on it. Gaara felt helpless without his weapons and his gourd, but he was still a ninja, and with one well aimed chakra powered blow, he batted the nurse away as if she were a fly. The nurse slumped to the floor, and security rushed in. Gaara managed to take down most of them, but without his gourd to protect him one managed to insert a needle into his ass. He snarled angrily and quickly broke the bastard's neck! But the thorzine worked too quickly, and he felt himself getting dragged down as he was strapped into a bed, in a locked room. When Gaara got his chance, he was going to kill them all! The next morning he was let out, wrapped in some kind of jacket. The staff were deeply afraid of him, and instead of keeping their hands on him like they were supposed to, trailed nervously behind him. There was something about the redheaded teenager that terrified them...something beyond his incredible strength and speed. He had been given a small dose of tranquilizer to keep him calm, and for reasons Gaara couldn't say, he wanted to draw this out a bit before he killed them.

Naruto and Temari were racing as fast as they could. They were supposed to be meeting Kankuro who was staking out the place. Kankuro was grinning from ear to ear. "This should be child's play." He informed them happily. "There are no ninja guarding the place, just normal people. No chakra, no jutsus, the only ninja in there is my brother. They do seem to be keeping him sedated with some sort of injection." He said with a frown. They frowned all for different reasons. Naruto was angry that they would do something like that to his friend. Kankuro was worried that they might end up putting him to sleep and releasing Shukaku, Temari on the other hand-"Let's go!" Said Naruto, interrupting the sand kunoichi thoughts. They found some of the night staff and knocked them out, using transformation jutsus to imitate them. They walked in and soon found Gaara, tied down in a strapped bed and unable to move but thankfully wide awake. He had seriously injured three more staff, who were becoming more and more afraid of him. Gaara sensed the familiar mix of chakras, and blinked at Temari hazily. "Gaara, it's me Naruto." He whispered--for once! Gaara didn't think his friend was capable of such a feat, and neither did Naruto, the effort of keeping his voice down was straining his throat a little. Gaara's lips twitched, his friend's concerted effort had not gone unnoticed, and maybe it was the shit they kept injecting him with, but he had a ridiculous urge to laugh out loud. "We're here to rescue you!" Naruto hissed. "I know." Said Gaara calmly, a smile breaking out on his handsome face. It was an easy smile, not one of his contorted, demonic ones and Temari placed a contemplative finger on her chin, and started tapping it, like she was struggling with herself. "I want to do it myself." Gaara said, they blinked. "How could I call myself a ninja if I couldn't get myself out of this--playpen?!" He said distastefully, looking around him. "It would be easier if I had my gourd. Could you bring me some sand Temari?" He asked his sister, startling her out of her thoughts. "We'll get it to you tomorrow Gaara." Said Temari. They all grinned. Kankuro rushed off to get Gaara's sand, Temari stole a sample of thorzine and brought it to Sakura so she could figure out what it was, and what side effects it had so she could treat Gaara when they brought him back to the Leaf. Naruto stayed with Gaara.

The next day...

Gaara wanted to laugh hysterically when he saw Naruto transform into the recreational therapist, a plain looking blonde, with a meek and mousy demeanor. He passed by Gaara, and said, "Today we will be doing sand art." He announced, and began doling out the sand. One woman who was talking to herself exclaimed loudly, "Phew! Someone needs to close their legs and shower! I smell blood!" Gaara smirked to himself, "Alright Gaara." Said one male nurse, "You can participate after I give you your injection." He bent down to stick the needle in Gaara's ass. Naruto's jaw dropped, and Gaara laughed, partly because the man was going to die, and partly because of the look on Naruto's face. As the needle neared his lily-white cheeks, sand exploded everywhere and the man found himself being covered in sand. "Sand burial!" Gaara laughed giddily. Naruto decided that whatever was in that needle, must a powerful drug indeed! He caught the needle and snuck away. He was quite interested in seeing what effects it would have in Sasuke! Gaara totaled the whole hospital with a wave of multi-colored sand and he and Naruto sped off into the bright sunlight. Gaara was getting ready to take a short nap, he could sleep for a whole hour sometimes, when he felt a familiar pinch in his ass cheek. Gaara grinned goofily, as he pulled out the thorzine filled blow dart and lay back down on the bed his arms under his head, when he found out who had shot him with a blow dart, there was going to be hell to pay! Temari smiled a little, she knew it was wrong of her, but if it kept her baby brother calm, a once a month dose couldn't hurt, and somewhere back in Hidden Leaf, Naruto was hanging out with a giddy Sasuke...


End file.
